


if i did anything right in my life, it was when i gave my heart to you

by rostova



Category: Great Comet - Fandom, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostova/pseuds/rostova
Summary: Two lesbians have a Happy Valentine's Day together.





	if i did anything right in my life, it was when i gave my heart to you

Sonya smiled as the sun streamed through the curtains. Her chocolaty brown eyes fluttered open, and she rolled over, curling up in her girlfriend’s arms.  
Her sleepy eyes met Mary’s wide open ones, and Sonya’s smile grew.

“Sonyushka, you’re awake! Goodmorninggoodmorninggoodmorning!” Mary bounced against the mattress eagerly.  
“How long have you been awake, Masha?”

“An hour. But I wanted to let you sleep a bit. You’re very beautiful when you sleep.”  
Sonya chuckled, sitting up and stretching, letting out a catlike yawn. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Mary chorused, sitting up and leaping out of bed. 

“You’re right, sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Dayyyyy…,” Sonya rolled off the bed and groggily shuffled to the closet, pulling off her pajama shirt and scanning the colorful mesh of sweaters and t-shirts. 

Mary came up behind her and hugged her, lifting her slightly off the ground.

Sonya giggled, “Mashenka, you have to put me down! I have to get dressed.”

“But you’re so pretty…,” Mary carried her girlfriend to the bed, laying her back down and kissing her softly, slowly moving down her jaw, to her neck, and collarbone.  
Sonya lightly shivered, a smile growing on her face. “Mary… don’t you have work?”

“Used one of my vacation days… I’m here all day!” Mary let her girlfriend sit up. “Can’t we have just a little fun, Sonya?”

“Yes, of course, love…”

And off they went.

After a bit of soft fun, the girls were entangled in each other’s arms.

Mary smiled down at Sonya.

“You know how much I love you?”

Sonya, slightly out of breath from the “festivities”, “Very, very much. And you have a very- very nice way of- of showing it. Very nice.”  
Mary laughed, “Why don’t we go have breakfast?”

Sonya smiled, standing and quickly dressing in a pale pink sweater and black leggings, Mary dressing in a plain black dress with a sweater cardigan.   
“Breakfast sounds lovely.”

Sonya surprised Mary with pink pancakes, cooked in the shape of hearts. Mary gratefully accepted them, hugging her girlfriend close, onto her lap after they’d finished eating.   
“I’m excited for today,” She murmured, kissing Sonya’s ear.

“Masha, that tickles!”

“You’re just ticklish, beautiful lady!”

Mary stood and spun Sonya around, sending her giggling.

“My beautiful Sonya!”

“My lovely Mary.”

The pair danced around the kitchen, murmuring soft compliments to each other with each spin as they waltzed.

“Do you have anything special planned for today?” Sonya asked quietly, kissing Mary’s collarbone, the highest place her face could reach without standing on tiptoe.  
“Maybe I have a certain something planned!”

Mary lifted her small girlfriend up in the air, and Sonya let her legs hang in the air, looking dejected. Mary laughed, using one hand to squish her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“Cutie.”

“You’re cuter, Miss Bolkonskaya.”

“Hm… can I ask you something?” Mary whispered, putting Sonya down on the ground.

Sonya nodded.

“Which do you think sounds better, Mary Rostova or Sonya Bolkonskaya?”

Sonya’s face flushed, and she laughed airily. “How about… Sonya and Mary Bolkonskaya-Rostova?”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“I think it’s perfect.”

“Me too. Just like you,” Mary kissed Sonya’s nose.

Mary went into the apartment’s small broom closet which had been reconstructed to a home office. Sonya went into their room and dug around the top shelf of her closet. Both extracted a large teddy bear, the same one, bought at the same store, just at different times. They both walked out into the living room, shouting,  
“SURPRISE!”

They both laughed. 

“We had the same idea!” Sonya grinned.

“You’re exactly correct,” Mary nodded, exchanging teddy bears with Sonya.

Sonya flopped onto the bed with Mary. They sat in loving silence until Mary asked,

“What do you think would be better at a nighttime picnic, chicken cordon bleu or fried chicken?”

“Why you asking?”

Mary slapped her forehead, “Oh, I ruined the surprise!”

“What? What surprise? I didn’t hear anything!” Sonya smushed the stuffed bear over her ears.

“Fried chicken it is!” Mary yelled, but Sonya couldn’t hear over the large bear on her head.

Later that night, Mary invited Sonya to the front door of the apartment, helping her into her coat. Before Sonya could ask, Mary had driven them to a nice, quiet hill in the park, laying out a blanket on the chilled, dying grass. 

Sonya gasped, smiling wide with reddening cheeks from the cold.

Mary gestured to the blanket, “February winter weather isn’t exactly an ideal time to… to have a picnic. But I hope you like it…”

Sonya threw her arms around Mary, the small lesbian tackling her tall lesbian to the blanket, pelting her with cheek, forehead, and nose kisses.

“Ah! Lesbian down!” Mary cried. 

Sonya giggled gleefully, sitting up. “It keeps your face warm, you know.”

“I do know. You know what else I know?”

“What?”

“I know that… if I ever did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you.”

As the sky darkened and night set in, Sonya laid on her girlfriend’s shoulder, their hands intertwined as they ate dinner together, whispering happy and sweet things to each other, planning their wedding - which would definitely be soon. 

Mary’s lips twisted in a happy smile as her soft, small girlfriend fell asleep in her arms, and she carried her to the car, and they drove home, falling asleep still in their coats.   
Just as Mary was almost asleep, she whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” in her valentine’s ear.


End file.
